character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:NyricTheDeceiver/Character Sheet: Cyrus Blackwell
Cyrus Blackwell, aka "Caesar", one of the founding members of the Altered villain group Ruin Incorporated. Arrogant and charming, Cyrus is the de-facto leader of Ruin Incorporated, a position he maintains due to his abundance of charisma and cunning. Theme: Don't Stop - InnerPartySystem Background: XXX Altered XXX Ruin Incorporated XXX Personality: Cyrus Blackwell is conceited and egomaniacal; the world revolves around him and him alone, in his mind. The suffering of others is a footnote. All that matters is his desires and needs, all else is irrelevant garbage. His arrogance is virtually boundless, for, to him, none are his peer or his superior. One of the many facets of the jewel that is Cyrus Blackwell is his greed. He does not want more, he needs more. Women, subordinates, wealth, power: these are all things to be owned and coveted. To Cyrus, being without any sign of wealth and social superiority is to be utterly worthless. Another facet is his ceaseless ruthlessness. Nothing should stand between him and what he covets. Anything that does is an unforgivable obstruction of the natural order of things and deserves destruction. His egomania manifests itself in another facet of Cyrus' personality: he is extremely controlling. He believes he can subjugate others simply by right of his existence; this is a notion further enforced by the power he obtained from Mikhail Romanov before founding Ruin Incorporated. Likes Money, Control, Eminence, Dislikes Failure, Poverty, Powerlessness, Hobbies Stealing valuable items, Amassing wealth, Reading classic literature, Painting, Entertaining flirtatious women Archetypes * Badass In A Nice Suit - A given. * Manipulative Bastard - If you have a weakness he knows about, he will exploit it to control you. * Better Living Through Evil - Being evil pays more than being a PRAETOR Field Agent, that's for sure. * Smug Super - He has gained amazing power and he's well aware of it. Abilities: *Persuasion - Cyrus' ability allows him to issue commands to others that can only disobeyed by those with powerful wills. Eye contact is required. These commands must be understood and the target must hear him clearly. The command can range from anything from move out of the way to murder another human. Paraphernalia: * Dual .50 cal Desert Eagles * Kevlar vest underneath his suit Combat: XXX Limitations: * Has the physical condition of an ordinary human * Anyone who does not understand him cannot be ordered around, this includes those who did not hear him properly, do not speak the language the command was issued in, the intoxicated, the scizophrenic, and so on. * Commands that utterly go against the target's base nature will always fail. Trivia * Claims to be the descendant of a distinguished Confederate soldier during the Civil War * Cyrus is the only man to have insulted Alexander Wyrd, better known as Illusionist, and live to tell the tale. * He is massive fan of The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald, citing it as his favorite book to read. * His eyes glow a golden hue when he activates his powers, even before he starts issuing commands. Category:Blog posts